Unpredictable
by Gevanear
Summary: Serangkaian kejadian yang tak terprediksikan, membuat Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun. Juga semua perilaku Baekhyun yang tak terduga. Dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan yang benar-benar tak memungkinkan bagi Chanyeol. Chanbaek! slight Kaisoo! Bad sumarry.


Unpredictable

* * *

Chanbaek, slight Kaisoo.

Other Cast.

Warning! OOC! Yaoi!

Rate: T

Genrenya saya juga tidak tahu.

* * *

Serangkaian kejadian yang tak terprediksikan, membuat Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun. Dengan keadaan Baekhyun dan yang benar-benar tak memungkinkan bagi Chanyeol.

* * *

Chanyeol berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju salah satu kamar. Ia mendengar Baekhyun menjerit tadi. Beberapa perawat mengikuti Chanyeol di belakangnya. Mereka pikir sesuatu sedang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Mereka sampai di depan kamar Baekhyun. Chanyeol membuka pintunya.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun yang semula sedang duduk berjongkok sambil menutup kedua telinganya di pojok kamar itu langsung menghambur melompat ke arah Chanyeol dengan kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol. Untung saja mereka tidak jatuh. Baekhyun gemetaran, entah karena apa. Chanyeol menglus punggung Baekhyun, lalu berkata kepada para perawat di belakangnya bahwa Baekhyun baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruangannya, masih dengan menggendong Bakehyun –yang terlihat seperti bayi besar dalam gendongan sang ayah. Di ruangan Chanyeol juga terdapat tempat tidur dengan sprei pororo yang lucu, juga dindingnya dipenuhi gambar-gambar kartun. Tak lupa boneka beruang besar yang ada di sudut tempat tidur.

Chanyeol membuka pintu ruangan itu lalu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur. Ia bermaksud menurunkan Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun tak kunjung melepas pegangannya pada kerah Chanyeol, dan masih saja betah menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara ceruk pundak dan leher dokter itu.

Beginilah nasib seorang Park Chanyeol yang bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit jiwa. Ia selalu sabar menghadapi tingkah laku semua pasiennya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" akhirnya Chanyeol duduk pinggiran tempat tidur karena Baekhyun menolak untuk melepaskannya. Jadi sekarang Baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol (masih dengan kedua kakinya yang melingkari pinggang Chanyeol).

Chanyeol mengusap punggung Baekhyun. Mencoba menenangkannya. Baekhyun mulai bergerak-gerak dalam pelukan dokter itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut ruangan. Lalu wajahnya berubah panik. "Chanyeol, aku melihat tiga nenek sihir di dalam lemari!"

Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya. Meskipun ia sudah sangat maklum dengan berbagai tingkah Baekhyun selama sebulan belakangan ini, tapi tetap saja, beberapa topik yang dibicarakannya tak jarang diluar logika dan terdengar aneh, atau bahkan tidak mungkin. Dan topik yang dibicarakannya sekarang, apa pun itu atau sesuatu yang bagaimana pun itu selalu membuat Chanyeol bingung. Chanyeol berpikir bahwa Baekhyun memiliki imajinasi –atau halusinasi?– yang sangat tinggi. Entah itu karena memang pembawaannya secara alami atau mungkin efek dari keadaannya sekarang –sakit jiwa.

Chanyeol selalu bertanya-tanya mengenai itu, tapi tak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Sekalipun ia bertanya langsung pada Baekhyun, tapi rasanya itu tak mungkin juga.

"Nenek sihir?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Ya, aku melihatnya. Mereka datang dari bawah tanah, kemudian menghilang begitu saja." Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol. "Kupikir mereka datang untuk menemaniku, tapi ternyata mereka datang untuk menakutiku." Lanjut Baekhyun dengan nada sedihnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menemanimu." Chanyeol mencoba menghibur, berharap Baekhyun tidak sedih lagi. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

Baekhyun turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol, kemudian melompat-lompat di atas tempat tidur sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Chanyeol terkejut dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun! Turun sekarang!" Baekhyun tertawa girang.

"Hentikan itu! Kau bisa merusak per kasurnya!" Baekhyun melihat boneka beruang di sudut ranjang itu, kemudiang mengambilnya dan kembali melompat-lompat. Ia mengabaikan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Jangan melompat-lompat! Hentikan sekarang juga!" Baekhyun masih tak mendengarkan Chanyeol. Satu tangannya memeluk boneka beruang di dadanya dan tangan yang lainnya diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi sambil melompat-lompat. Chanyeol tak tahu lagi harus apa. Jadi ia memutuskan naik ke tempat tidur lalu menangkap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun untuk turun ke lantai. Ia memegangi kedua tangan Baekhyun yang memegang boneka beruang. Baekhyun menggoyang-goyangkan badannya ke kiri dan ke kanan, menandakan bahwa ia kesal karena Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitas melompat-lompatnya.

"Jangan melompat-lompat lagi! Lihat, spreinya jadi berantakan." Chanyeol menunjuk tempat tidur itu. Dan Baekhyun hanya mengeluarkan dengungan-dengungan tanpa berniat bicara pada Chanyeol. Ia masih menggoyang-goyangkan badannya sambil memeluk boneka beruang.

Mata Baekhyun menatap apa pun yang ada di sekitarnya, tapi bukan Chanyeol. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun berlari ke arah pintu. Ia keluar. Dokter itu langsung dengan sigap mengejar Baekhyun. Ia menuju pintu, dan melihat Baekhyun lari ke arah kanan.

Chanyeol menelusuri koridor itu. Ia melihat Baekhyun sudah sampai di ujung koridor. Anak itu berlari sangat cepat hingga Chanyeol tertinggal jauh. Kemudian Baekhyun berhenti berlari, dan Chanyeol juga berhenti berlari. Di ujung koridor itu ada pertigaan. Baekhyun berbalik, dan berlari lagi menuju Chanyeol yang terdiam.

Baekhyun masih memeluk boneka beruang itu. Ia berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol sekarang, dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Dr. Park, kamarku dimana?"

Dan sekarang, Baekhyun melupakan dimana letak kamarnya sendiri.

* * *

Jam tujuh pagi. Ini saatnya untuk sarapan. Seorang perempuan –seorang perawat– berdiri di balik meja sedang menyusun makanan. Ia melihat Dr. Park dan Dr. Kim yang sedang berbincang bincang. Juga perawat-perawat lain yang sibuk mengurus semua pasien di rumah sakit ini.

"Ayo semuanya! Berbarislah yang rapi untuk mengantre agar dapat sarapan!"

Seorang perawat berteriak nyaring. Salah satu pasien bernama Kim Jongin langsung sigap berdiri di depan meja untuk mendapat barisan paling depan. Jongin berlari terlalu kencang hingga menabrak meja.

"Pelan-pelan, Jongin-a." ucap seorang perawat di balik meja itu. Name tagnya Kim Taeyeon. "Nuna, aku sudah kenyang!" Jongin berkata sambil mengusap kedua pipinya. Padahal ia belum makan. "Kalau begitu, ini." Taeyeon menyodorkan sepiring makanan pada Jongin. Ia sangat tahu dengan jelas kebiasaan Jongin. Yaitu ketidakmampuannya menyusun kalimat dengan benar. Jongin mengatakan bahwa ia sudah kenyang, tapi yang dirasakannya sekarang adalah lapar.

Jongin menerima makanan itu dengan sumringah. Ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah sambil melompat-lompat kecil.

"Jongin, jangan melompat-lompat! Nanti makananmu jatuh!" Do Kyungsoo bersuara. Ia juga perawat, baru beberapa bulan bekerja di rumah sakit ini. Perangainya halus dan lembut, namun tegas disaat yang besamaan.

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil alih piring yang di bawa Jongin dan menyuapinya. Jongin makan dengan lahap. Tentu saja, ia sedang lapar sekarang.

* * *

"Baekhyun, ayo makan!" Sungjae, yang juga seorang perawat sedang mengejar Baekhyun. Ia tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat, takut jika menabrak salah satu pasien dan itu bisa menjadi masalah. Itu membuat Baekhyun mendapat kesempatan untuk lari menjauh. Sungjae berhenti sejenak. Mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek.

"Ada apa, Sungjae-ya?" Kyungsoo datang dengan piring di tangannya dan Jongin di sampingnya yang sedang mengunyah makanannya. "Baekhyun tidak mau sarapan, aku sudah mengejarnya hampir selama 20 menit, tapi tak kunjung mendapatkannya. Kau tahu? Ia mengelilingi rumah sakit ini, membuatku lelah saja. Juga selalu memutar-mutar rute larinya, yang mengharuskanku mengelilingi rumah sakit ini lagi. Menyebalkan." Sungjae mengeluh.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kau harus membujuknya. Maklumi saja kelakuannya yang begitu. Ini memang resiko pekerjaan kita." Kyungsoo menyuapi Jongin lagi.

"Aku lapar." Ucap Jongin lalu berlari menjauhi Kyungsoo. "Jongin! Kau belum minum!" Kyungsoo berteriak. "Sungjae, aku mengejar Jongin dulu." Kyungsoo pun berlari mengejar Jongin. Dan Sungjae kembali mengelilingi rumah sakit yang sangat luas ini untuk mencari Baekhyun.

* * *

"Dr. Park" Sungjae berseru memanggil dokter itu, kemudian berlari mendekatinya. "Ada apa, Sungjae?" Chanyeol bertanya pada perawat itu. "Kenapa Baekhyun bisa bersama Anda?" Sungjae menggaruk kepalanya. "Entahlah, tadi Baekhyun tiba-tiba melompat ke arahku dari belakang. Jadi aku menggendongnya dan membawanya ke sini." Chanyeol menjelaskan.

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Dokter, Baekhyun tidak mau sarapan." Ujarnya mengadu. Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang, menatap Baekhyun yang sedang di gendong di punggungnya.

"Baekhyun, kau belum sarapan?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Chanyeol lalu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya yang menggantung di pinggang dokter itu. "Nenek sihir mencuri susu stoberiku." Baekhyun berkata lirih. Jawaban yang aneh memang, tapi itu sudah dimaklumi oleh Sungjae dan Chanyeol.

Sungjae mengusap kepala Baekhyun. "Kalau kau menghabiskan sarapanmu, aku akan memberikan susu stoberi." Sungjae mencoba bernegosiasi dengan Baekhyun yang tidak mau sarapan. Kali ini Sungjae mencoba saran yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun turun dari punggung Chanyeol untuk sarapan. Sungjae menyempatkan membungkuk pamit kearah Chanyeol.

Sungjae menuntun Baekhyun untuk mengambil jatah sarapan Baekhyun. Ketika sampai di depan meja, Taeyeon langsung memberikan sepiring makanan pada Baekhyun. Lalu Baekhyun berjalan dengan cepat keluar. Sungjae hanya bisa mengikutinya saja. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Baekhyun pergi dengan sepiring makanan begitu saja. Ada banyak kemungkinan, bisa saja Baekhyun membuang makanannya ke tong sampah, atau menaburkan nasi di sekitar taman –Baekhyun pernah melakukan itu beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ternyata Baekhyun menuju taman. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku,dan Sungjae mengikutinya. Sungjae mengambil alih piring itu, lalu menyuapi Baekhyun. "Buka mulutmu. Aaa…" Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, lalu mengunyah makanan itu.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri, ia menatap si perawat yang sedang memegang piring itu. "Baekhyun, ada apa? Ayo duduk, makananmu belum habis."

Baekhyun tetap berdiri di depannya. Lalu mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah si perawat. Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungjae sambil melebarkan matanya. "Siapa namamu?" kata Baekhyun, masih dengan matanya yang sengaja dilebarkan dan jari telunjuknya di depan wajah si perawat.

Awalnya Sungjae terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum maklum. "Namaku Yook Sungjae." Sungjae mengalihkan tangan Baekhyun. "Yook Sungjae." Ulang Baekhyun dengan wajah polosnya. Sungjae menyuapkan makanan lagi pada Baekhyun. "Panggil aku Hyung." Sungjae tersenyum lebar.

Setelah menerima suapan itu, Baekhyun berjalan meninggalkan Sungjae. Sungjae masih setia mengikuti Baekhyun. Mereka jadi mengelilingi taman ini berulang kali. Sesekali Baekhyun singgal ketika ia melihat sesuatu atau apapun itu yang menarik perhatiannya, lalu kembali meneruskan perjalanannya.

Baekhyun memasuki rumah sakit, meninggalkan taman. Ia berjalan kesana kemari, dan Sungjae masih mengikutinya. "Buka mulutmu. Aaaa~"Sungjae menyuapkan makanan lagi pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan itu, lalu berjalan lagi menuju koridor. Baekhyun terus berjalan, hingga ia sampai di ujung koridor yang buntu. Dan Baekhyun berjongkok di sudut koridor itu, menekuk kedua kaki dan tangannya. Matanya menatap lantai tak fokus.

Sungjae menghampiri Baekhyun, ikut berjongkok di depannya.

"Baekhyun, ada apa?" Sungjae mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

"Nenek sihir itu mengikutiku terus." Baekhyun menelungkupkan wajahnya ke lututnya. Dari wajahnya, terlihat seperti akan menangis. Sungaje mengernyit bingung. "Tidak ada nenek sihir disini, Baekhyun, dan tidak ada yang mengikutimu. Nah, sekarang buka mulutmu, ini yang terakhir. Aaaa~" Baekhyun menggeleng dan tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Sungjae mencoba membujuk, tapi tetap gagal.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri, kembali berlari entah kemana. Tapi sekarang Sungjae tidak mengikuti Baekhyun lagi, karena Baekhyun sudah sarapan. Sungjae mengembalikan piring kotor itu pada Taeyeon.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Taeyeon dengan senyum ramahnya. Sungjae mengangguk membalas senyumnya. "Ne."

"Baekhyun sudah minum?" tanyanya lagi. Sungjae tertegun, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Teayeon untuk mencari Baekhyun.

"Astaga, aku lupa."

Chanyeol baru saja selesai memeriksa salah satu pasiennya yang mengamuk. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan Xi Luhan –yang juga merupakan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit ini –untuk menanyakan beberapa masalah pasien yang suka mengamuk.

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu ruangan Luhan, setelah itu masuk ke dalam tanpa menutup pintunya, karena ia hanya ingin menanyakan beberapa hal pada Luhan yang merupakan seniornya.

Luhan sedang duduk di mejanya sambil menulis sesuatu. Luhan pun berhenti menulis sejenak untuk berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

"Ahahahahah… Ahahahahahah… Hahahahaha…."

Baekhyun datang tiba-tiba, langsung memasuki ruangan Luhan –yang pintunya tidak di tutup –dan melompat dengan lincahnya(?) ke arah Chanyeol. Dan setelah melompat, secara refleks Chanyeol pun menahan berat badan Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

Untung saja Chanyeol memiliki gerak refleks yang cukup baik. Jika tidak, mungkin mereka sudah terjatuh di lantai sekarang.

Baekhyun digendongan Chanyeol sekarang. Ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seakan-akan ia berada dalam acara konser. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, entah apa yang lucu. Baekhyun tidak berpegangan pada Chanyeol, dan itu mengharuskan Chanyeol untuk membungkuk agar Baekhyun tidak jatuh.

"Luhan sunbaenim, saya pamit dulu." Ujar Chanyeol. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

Lalu Chanyeol keluar dari ruangan Luhan dan Baekhyun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak di punggung Chanyeol.

To Be Continued or Delete or Fin?

Panggil saya Gevan! Terimakasih banyak bagi yang sudah membaca cerita tak karuan milik saya ini. Jika berkenan, harap tinggalkan jejak^^saya menghargai semua riview, sekalipun isinya hanya titik saja, saya beterimakasih atas itu.

Mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangan.

Sebenarnya ini repost. Kemarin sempat saya publish. Tapi setelah saya cek ulang, banyak yang salah dan typo. Jadi saya delete, dan saya publish ulang setelah saya perbaiki. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Saya juga memerlukan kritik dan saran yang membangun, karena saya hanya penulis amatiran^^

Jadi, berkenan untuk memberi riview?^^ thanks before.


End file.
